The present invention relates to a method for mounting an IC component on a circuit board and bonding a lead of the IC component with an electrode of the circuit board.
In mounting an IC component on a circuit board and bonding leads of the IC component with electrodes of the circuit board, the IC component 50 in which leads 51 project from a main body 50a is held in position in a predetermined tray, as shown in FIG. 15. Then, the tray is supplied to a component mounting apparatus. A mounting head 52 of the component mounting apparatus holds the IC component 50 held in the tray as shown in FIG. 14. Thereafter, an adhesive agent 54 is applied to the circuit board 53 at the mounting position for the IC component, and cream solder 56 is applied to each electrode 55 to be bonded with the leads 51. Then, the IC component 50 is mounted on circuit board 53 at the predetermined IC component mounting position. The adhesive agent 54 is used to temporarily fix the IC component 50 to the IC component mounting position. The circuit board 53 on which the IC component 50 has been mounted is inserted into a reflux oven to melt the cream solder 56. Thus, the leads 51 are bonded with the electrodes 55 with solder.
According to the above-described bonding method, the IC component 50 is supported by the fluid adhesive agent 54 and the cream solder 56 after the IC component 50 is mounted on the circuit board 53. Therefore, as the pitch of the leads 51 of the IC component 50 becomes smaller, the IC component 50 is moved slightly by the behavior of the adhesive agent 54 or that of the cream solder 56 which occurs immediately after the IC component 50 is mounted on the circuit board 53 and the acceleration and vibration of the circuit board 53 during the movement thereof. As a result, the leads 51 fall off the cream solder 56, thus causing an unfavorable connection between the leads 51 and the electrodes 55. In addition, even if the leads 51 are released only slightly from the circuit board 53, the leads 51 are bonded with the electrodes 55 in an unfavorable manner. Further, a reflux process for bonding the leads 51 with the electrodes 55 is required. That is, this method requires many processes and is, hence, low in its productivity.